<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hat by Blue_Yuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680198">The Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga'>Blue_Yuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shottiesss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>The Hat - Freeform, The One - Freeform, you know the one i'm talking about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw a fic about this and was hella disappointed about the way it was written and came out and shit and so I'm making my own copy.  I'm sorry to the readers reading the Alphabet of Midoriya, but Bakugo's chapter will be coming out soon.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shottiesss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw a fic about this and was hella disappointed about the way it was written and came out and shit and so I'm making my own copy.  I'm sorry to the readers reading the Alphabet of Midoriya, but Bakugo's chapter will be coming out soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has a straw hat.</p>
<p>It's the first thing he notices about the man.  The straw hat on his head didn't look old, but it wasn't new.  The red strip was dirtied on one side, but not the other, and the edges were frayed just the tiniest bit.</p>
<p>He looked at the man with a sort of awe, it's expected, after the man saves him from the noble.  The noble had been walking around with his guards when he had collided with him.  He had apologised, bowed, and turned to leave, when he felt the air shift.</p>
<p>It was also when he heard a choking sound.</p>
<p>As he looked behind him, he saw the noble standing there, his mouth agape, and his guards dead beside him.  He had ordered them to kill the brat that had run into him, and they were killed instead.</p>
<p>He looked up, and noticed the man with the straw hat.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving me, mister!" He smiled at the man, and the man gave a D shaped smile back.</p>
<p>"Not a problem, brat!  Now, think you can hand that to me?"  He pointed to a sack at the boys feet, and he nodded, grabbing it and giving it to the man.</p>
<p>He knew it probably contained riches that the noble had stupidly carried around, but he didn't mind.  He wasn't dead because of the man, after all.</p>
<p>As the man was walking away, the boy snapped out of his thoughts, yelling, "HEY!  WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"</p>
<p>He wasn't given an answer, other than a broad grin and a wave.  He smiled back and walked away.</p>
<p>Days later, he saw the man again, in the papers.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Gol D. Roger Executed!'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He smiled to himself.  The man was gone, but at least he knew his name.</p><hr/>
<p>It was years later when he saw the hate again.  There was a boy wearing it, with black hair and eyes, a grin on his face.  He watched as the other boy beat up someone for assaulting Old Man Tanu, the best baker in town.</p>
<p>It wasn't until later they got to meet.</p>
<p>The same noble from years ago had been walking through the town, hours later, when he saw the same brat that had run into him years ago.  The noble didn't have the best memory but he remembered the face that almost got him killed.</p>
<p>He ordered his guards to attack and kill the boy, now a man, and as before, they were beaten.</p>
<p>The boy he had seen earlier had shown up, and beaten the guards.  It was like a miracle.</p>
<p>The boy started walking away with another man, with green hair (how strange, green hair), when he yelled out, "Hey!  I like your hat!"</p>
<p>He turned and smiled, before walking back.  The boy smiled the same D shaoed grin from all those years ago, and oh was that a sight to see.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Is all he says and he beams again, and it was like staring at the sun.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he says, but there must be something in his tone, because the boys eyes are instantly latching onto his own, and they're wide and excited, and he doesn't expect the question he gets.</p>
<p>"Have you seen my hat before?" It's curiosity of the boy and the man that once wore this hat that causes him to give a small smile and ruffle the boys hair.</p>
<p>"Once, when I was a lad, I ran into a noble.  The same one you beat up there, actually, and he was going to have his guards kill me for the slight.  Then a man showed up, with a D shaped grin and a hat exactly like yours, and he saved me.  As he was leaving, I called for his name, and I didn't find it out until later."  This is where he stops, because the boy has leaned in so much that he feels he'll fall right off his feet into the dirt.</p>
<p>"Well, what was it?" He demands imaptiently.</p>
<p>"I think you may know, but his name, was Gol D. Roger."</p>
<p>The boy grins a broad grin and looks just like the man all those years ago.</p>
<p>"Well, you may have had to wait for his name, but you won't have to wait for mine," he says as they both hear someone shouting in the distance, and he turns and starts walking away, but looks back and says, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King!"</p>
<p>With that, the boy—Luffy—runs off and he shakes his head.  Pirate King?  Sure.  But for now, he had to head back home and wait for the next pirate ship to stop by.  Maybe he could call up Shanks and talk with him again?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>